Bombshell0's idea box
by bombshell0
Summary: more detailed summary inside. This is some ideas for crossovers that I can't get out of my head.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Ideas That Can Inspire.**

Recently I decided to watch One Piece and I loved most of it. Of course, after I looked through the fanfiction tag for One Piece (specifically the cross over section). Sad to see not a whole lot of love there. After reading this one story in the One Piece X Justice League section I got to thinking about all kinds of scenarios involving elements from the One Piece being inserted into the Justice League world. So I present to you bombshell0's trove of ideas and scenario's

 **The tale of two similar kingdoms:**

Okay one of them may not really be a kingdom, but it somewhat behaves like one. In the Justice League there are places separated from the rest of the world with their own culture and are homes to two of the members of the JL. Those two being Atlantis and Themyscira. One being an island comprised of mostly, if not entirely, of women, and the other is an undersea kingdom.

In One Piece there are two similar kingdoms, Amazon Lily and the Ryugu Kingdom. Amazon Lily being the known as the isle of women, and the Ryugu Kingdom being the undersea kingdom. What I propose is what would happen if Amazon Lily and/or the Ryugu Kingdom somehow end up in the DC universe.

This is but just one out many scenarios I thought about repeatedly. The few reasons I'm not writing a full blown story is because 1) I lack the time 2) I lack the ability to just hunker down and stay committed to continually write a story 3) Whenever I do decided to write something, for some reason all the good ideas I had just leave my head or I never really find a good way to convey said ideas to paper very well.

I mostly decided to post this in the likelihood that I may give someone else ideas for a story. If people want to see other ideas I have this tag I'd more than happy to post more scenarios.


	2. One Piece Hell on Justice League Earth

**One Piece Hell on Justice League Earth**

Let's be honest, this probably never happen, but secret buildings have been built in the JL universe before. The idea in this proposal is the existence of probably the worst prison to be sent to (at least by our standards), Impel Down. Those who've read One Piece already know what that hell hole is all about, but for those who haven't here is a description:

Impel down is six-layered building built on the sea floor and reaches to the surface. Surrounding the outside underwater is a large amount of sea kings (sea monsters of the One-Piece world). When inmates are brought to impel down they are "baptized" in scalding hot water to sterilize them and then given the black and white stripe uniform. Then based on their crimes are assigned to one of the 6 levels in the prison. All the levels contain some form of torture for which the prisoners will be subjected to for the rest of their lives. Here are the levels and the specific torture for each level:

 **Level 1/Crimson Hell:** this level is for what is considered in the One-Piece world lesser pirates/criminals, but that doesn't mean the torment here will be light. This hell consists of a forest where the grass and trees are covered in blades. The criminals are chased around by guards wearing protective gear that makes them look like demons and poisonous spiders. The reason the place crimson is from all the blood that's soaked in from prisoner being cut from all directions. Somewhere on this level there is a hole where they came jump down if they want to escape the pain, but that hole leads directly to

 **Level 2/Wild Beast Hell:** This hell is for the criminals worse than the ones on level one. Although in my opinion the torment here is not as bad as level one. In this hell inmates are chased around by all sorts of mythical beasts and other odd creatures. One example would be the puzzle scorpion: an insect that can form with others to make a large centipede. All the creatures are giant compared to a normal human. Like the floor above, there is a hole leading to level 3, but this one is guarded by a giant sphinx. This hole leads to

 **Level 3/Starvation Hell:** Of course, this is for the inmates worse than the ones on level 2 and like the name implies inmates are starved as a form of torture, only being given enough to stay alive. Looking at some of the inmates on this level, it would be hard to think of them as the fearsome criminal they once were. Because of a ventilation shaft between this level and level 4, this place is hot, not as level 4, but hot enough for the level to become a desert like terrain. Inmates can go down the ventilation shaft but do so at their own risk.

 **Level 4/Inferno Hell:** Obviously the inmates here are worse than the ones above. When people talk about hell, this is probably close to what their imaging. In the middle of this level is a giant pool of blood (gross) which is sitting on an even bigger raging inferno, boiling said blood. The heat from the fire is so unbearable that guards must where protective gear to keep their flesh from being seared. (Which makes me question how Hannybal and mistress Sadi go around this level just fine.) The most popular form of torture here is throwing inmates into the boiling blood, but other forms of torture include hanging inmates by their stomachs with rope above the fire and forcing them to back breaking labor by making them feed lumber to the fire. I don't think there is a hole leading to the floor below it.

 **Level 5/Frozen Hell:** and no this doesn't mean that 'Let It Go' is played on an endless loop for eternity. Like previously stated the inmates on this level are worse then the ones above it. In stark contrast to level 4, level 5 is like a giant freezer. The temperature here is so cold that inmates either freeze to death or lose bits and pieces of themselves to frostbite. It's so cold that all food given on this level is frozen and almost inedible. There are also wolves so vicious that they couldn't be placed on level two due to the fact they kept eating the other beasts, even the sphinx and basilisk. (I forgot to mention that there's also a basilisk on level 2.)

 **Level 6/Eternal Hell:** this level is reserved the worst of the worst. Inmates placed here are wiped from the face of history and are either waiting for execution or sitting a life sentence. You would think that being the last level this would be the level with the most horrendous form of torture ever conceived. Nope. Inmates pretty much sit their waiting for their inevitable demise undisturbed by the guards. (Although a minotaur does come by to beat them every so often and the warden has the authority to just execute inmates on the spot). Then again wouldn't sitting in a cell with the only thing to think about being the slow encroachment of your death torture itself.

There you go. A run down of the prison and the layers underneath. Doesn't that sound like nicest den of human rights violation to exist.

Now here are some possible interactions based of this proposal:

 **Level 5.5:** The only reason that place exists because A) someone, probably a devil fruit user, was able to dig a series of tunnels throughout impel down and B) Emporio Ivankov decided to turn the place into a 'gay hell'. To quote the character himself "I wouldn't call this place. Well maybe it is hell, but at least it's a gay one." (This is from the dub). I'm pretty sure without those two factors level 5.5 wouldn't exist.

 **Security:** The security in impel down does suck. Shiki the Golden lion was able to break out by cutting of his legs, then Luffy comes by to sneak in then break back out. There are no security cameras on level because, A) in the One-Piece world snails are used as cameras as well as phones, and B) the snail can't survive the cold. The very existence of level 5.5 is another testament to the fault in security. With Impel Down being in the JL world the security can get a massive boost from the existing tech. screenings to check for people with powers. They somehow threw Buggy in level one. A man who at the Bari Bari no mi, a fruit that gives the wielder the power to become immune to blades, was somehow able to hide his powers and be thrown in the level where the torture wouldn't affect him at all. Another security measure that can be added is the screening of visiting personal though the use of x-ray tech. Luffy was able to smuggle his way in thanks to hiding inside Boa Hancock's dress, a woman who's a government sanctioned pirate. So overall Impel Down function a lot better with some modern tech

 **Interaction with Justice League:** Of course, there is always going to be some interaction with the JL, the main one being that if the JL ever found out about this place they would try and shut the place down based on how inhumane it is. Another interaction might be how Aquaman or the Atlanteans react to the presence of genetically modified sea kings (fuckers that don't exist naturally unless they are in the real world.) I think an effective way to keep the JL from outright tearing the place down would be to have Impel down backed by some shadowy organization with a large amount of clout within the legal system or have a collection of corrupt politicians from multiple countries who are fed up with the JL sending their villains to prisons the keep breaking out of. The public will probably have not be aware of impel down or at least of their practices.

 **Staff:** personal I would leave the staff alone, even let Magellan keep his powers, but if you decided to write this story then you can fill OC's

This has been a story idea just sitting around my for a while and wanted to post it to give somebody somewhere ideas.


	3. Four Emperors of DC

Hello peeps, it's ya boi bombshell0 back with another One Piece x Justice league story idea. After the Totto land arc ended and getting to see how insanely strong Big Mom is, I couldn't stop wondering how strong Kaido was, or how strong Shanks was seeing as he is considered the same rank as these two. At some point my brain started thinking about who in Justice League would be able to handle a Yonko. After Mulling it over a bit I have thought about it in three different scenarios in which to think about this, but first a little context. (those who know one piece very well can skip this bit)

The Yonko, or The Four Emperors, are four of the most notorious and powerful pirates in the one piece. Their very name tends to cause panic amongst lesser crews. Although this doesn't really apply to Shanks, I think, each Yonko tends to have multitude of other pirate crews as their subordinates, or allies in Whitebeards case. They also have territory within the New World (second half of the grand line).

In my head I thought of three ways this can be written: pre-time skip, post-time skip, and a personal head cannon I like to refer to as the golden age.

 **Pre-time skip.**

In this scenario the DC verse must deal with the pre-time skip Yonko line up, which consisted four pirates. First there's Edward Newgate, commonly known as Whitebeard, leader of the Whitebeard pirates, user of the Gura Gura no mi (Tremor Tremor fruit), the man given the title as the strongest man in one piece and was said to posses the power to destroy the world. He's also seems to be between 12 to 20 feet tall (My guess is 18)

Second there is Charlotte Lin Lin, aka Big Mom, leader of the Big Mom pirates, which mostly consists of her children (She has a lot of children), Queen of Totto land, user of the Soru Soru no mi (Soul Soul fruit) and seems to be nigh indestructible. She is 28 feet and 10 ½ inches tall canonically.

Third there is Kaido, the man given the title "The Strongest Creature" in One Piece. Leader of the Beast pirates, a crew he wants to be filled with all Zoan Devil Fruit users. A man with little concern for many things except for excitement and chaos. With that and his inability to die he has weirdly taken up suicide as a hobby. It's never stated how tall he is, but I would assume he's either taller than big mom or slightly shorter then her, but still taller than Whitebeard.

Lastly there's 'Red Haired' Shanks, leader of the red-haired pirates. Not much is known of his strength, a lot of being implied, but he has been stated to be on par with the other Yonko. Big Mom herself stated she would need the help of actual giants to have a chance to kill him. Unlike the rest of the Yonko, Shanks is the most normal height wise. It isn't officially state how tall he is, but I would put him around the same height as Mihawk, who's about 6 feet 6 ½ inches.

 **Post-time skip.**

Three out of the four Yonko are the same, the difference here being that Whitebeard is dead and his replacement is Marshal D. Teach, or commonly known as Blackbeard, Leader of the Blackbeard Pirates. Blackbeard is unique in the sense that he is the first person so far to have possessed two devil fruits, the Yami Yami no mi (darkness darkness Fruit), and the Gura Gura ni mo, which he stole from Whitebeards corpse. Canonically Blackbeard is 11 feet and 3 ½ inches.

 **Golden Era.**

This is more of a head canon of mine rather than anything official. In this line up it would be Big Mom, Whitebeard, and Kaido, but this it would include Gol. D Roger, the first pirate king and captain of the Roger pirates, the only crew to have sailed all of the grand line and find the legendary treasure one piece. I'd like to think that given his track record Roger would probably be as strong as a Yonko. Another thing that can be done with this scenario is that since this involves Roger, All Yonko could be set whatever age they were during the golden age of pirates.

This brings up a lot of interesting things, such as how would the average citizen deal with the fact that there are humans that are the size of houses? How would the justice league deal with four immensely powerful pirate crews spread out across the world? How much trouble would each Yonko cause and how would the worlds government respond?

( **P.S I'm sorry this had to be re-posted but the copy and paste I did not come out clean and I hadn't noticed until today)**


End file.
